N-O
by Riku Lupin
Summary: 5 veces (o más) en las que el detective inspector Gregory Lestrade dijo que no a Mycroft Holmes, y una vez en que tal vez "no" era la respuesta que Mycroft deseaba. *¡Mystrade!* (5 1)


Siempre he querido escribir un 5+1… Y hace nada, estando yo en la cama… ¡ZAS! Se me ocurrió la idea para este fic. Así que nada, aquí estoy otra vez – la pesada esta – con un Mystrade.

Y lo de siempre. Los personajes no me pertenecen y no gano nada con todo esto (a parte de reviews, amor y odio).

Y para no perder la tradición, se lo dedico a **seasonsleep**, porque al final siempre le gusta todo lo que escribo (XD) y porque será su primer 5+1 :DD

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

**N-O**

**5 veces (o más) en las que el detective inspector Gregory Lestrade dijo que **_**no**_** a Mycroft Holmes, y una vez en que tal vez "no" era la respuesta que Mycroft deseaba**

* * *

**-5**

No estaba siendo un buen día.

La reunión de la mañana había terminado desastrosamente, su madre le había llamado por quinta vez aquella semana para preguntarle "cómo estaba" – lo cual era un puro eufemismo para decirle que, si estaba tan bien, porque no ayudaba más a su hermano -, Angie le había dado su carta de renuncia – era la cuarta que dejaba el empleo en ese año – y encima le habían informado que su hermano estaba encarcelado, otra vez.

Mientras empezaba a considerar realmente necesario el crear una línea de contacto directa con Scotland Yard se dirigió hasta allí. La otra opción era matar a su hermano, pero madre no estaría demasiado complacida, no siendo Sherlock su favorito. Sí, definitivamente la primera opción era lo mejor, y le ahorraría el tener que ir cada semana a por su hermano, sobornando al policía de turno que le hubiera puesto en prisión, para luego recibir un desplante por parte del menor de los Holmes, el cual aseguraría que sabía cuidarse solo. Mycroft soltó un suspiro. Ojalá supiera hacerlo, así como ojalá él supiera suprimir aquel amor irracional e inútil que sentía por su hermano.

En unos quince minutos – _Dios bendiga a Benny_, el cual siempre conseguía esquivar todos los atascos de aquella ciudad – llegó. Tuvo que llamar la atención a la recepcionista (tal vez fuera policía, pero era una recepcionista) para que le hiciera caso y le indicara dónde tenían esta vez a su hermano y con quién tenía que hablar. La chica, descontenta por haber tenido que interrumpir el gran trabajo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos – la manicura -, le contestó con brusquedad que preguntara por el detective inspector Lestrade, de homicidios.

Vaya, aquello era nuevo. Generalmente Sherlock terminaba en aquel lugar por escándalo, desacato a la autoridad o por llevar droga encima. Pero si tenía que ver con un asesinato… Aquello no pintaba bien. Nada bien.

Se dirigió a los calabozos – no necesitaba que nadie le indicara el camino – para ver a su hermano antes de mantener "la conversación" con el tal Lestrade, así que le tomó un poco por sorpresa ver que aquel hombre estaba allí, manteniendo una conversación en voz baja con su hermano.

- Mycroft – dijo Sherlock al verlo, alertando al policía de su presencia y terminando así su conversación. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Lo sabes perfectamente – contestó. Entonces se dirigió al otro hombre. – Detective inspector, ¿sería tan amable de acompañarme para mantener una conversación? – _privada_.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Y quién te ha dejado bajar aquí? – preguntó éste, mirándolo con desconfianza.

- Le aseguro que tengo plena autorización para estar aquí. Ahora, si gustara… - y le indicó que le siguiera, girándose entonces y alejándose de su hermano.

Pese a no verlo pudo notar la reticencia del hombre en hacerle caso, pero al final sus pasos resonaron en aquel lugar, dejando claro que estaba justo detrás de él. Cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente para que Sherlock no pudiera oír su conversación se detuvo y se giró.

- Verá, sea lo que sea lo que haya hecho mi hermano…

- ¿Su hermano?

- … es necesario que lo libere. Lo más pronto posible – continuó, ignorando la pregunta del otro.

- ¿Liberarlo? No, creo que no – contestó con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Estaba claro que la observación no era uno de los puntos fuertes de aquel hombre. Si lo fuera habría notado enseguida que, allí, con él, tenía el as de perder.

- Sí, liberarlo. En una hora máximo sería perfecto. Sé que a veces el papeleo puede retrasar las cosas, pero puedo brindarle asistencia para ello si es necesario.

- No, no, no me ha entendido, _señor_. Le digo que no lo liberaré. ¿Sabe siquiera lo que ha hecho su hermano?

- Bueno, teniendo en cuenta su estado y lo que he podido ver hasta ahora… Supongo que, de algún modo, apareció en una escena de un crimen. Un asesinato supongo. Seguramente teniendo algo en su poder o sabiendo algo que sólo el asesino podría tener o saber. Pero le aseguro, y creo que usted mismo lo sabe también ya, que mi hermano no ha tenido nada que ver con el suceso. Es un mero espectador con ciertas habilidades que le permiten saber siempre más de la cuenta.

- Y contaminar un escena de un crimen – añadió el detective inspector, no dejando atrás por ello su sorpresa.

- Sí, mi hermano es muy capaz de algo así. Culpo a nuestra madre y su condescendencia con Sherlock de ello.

- Pues si sabe todo esto sabrá que no puedo dejar que se marche. No así por las buenas.

- Oh, pero no he querido insinuar algo parecido, ni mucho menos. – Como en todas las otras ocasiones habían llegado a ese punto donde Mycroft mencionaba la recompensa, al policía se le iluminaban los ojos y Sherlock estaba de nuevo en la calle en unos 60 minutos. – Evidentemente, será recompensado por ello.

Algo extraño pasó entonces. Al detective inspector no se le iluminaron los ojos, ni hubo una pizca de emoción al oír aquello. Ni tan siquiera una de no comprender lo que estaba diciendo. Fue todo lo contrario. El gesto del hombre se endureció, frunció el ceño y sus ojos empequeñecieron.

- Espero que no esté usted diciendo lo que creo que está diciendo - gruñó.

- Yo… - Generalmente Mycroft no era un hombre que no supiera ordenar sus pensamientos lo suficientemente rápido para contestar apropiadamente, pero aquello le había tomado totalmente desprevenido. - ¿Cuánto? – sólo supo atinar a decir, arrepintiéndose al momento al ver como la expresión del otro se ensombrecía del todo.

- Largo – murmuró entre dientes. – Ahora mismo – dijo más alto, más duro.

- Pero mi hermano… ¿No va a liberarlo?

- No.

Por primera vez en su vida tuvo que admitir aquello como respuesta final. Una derrota. Hubiera sido menos humillante y mortificante si su hermano no hubiera gritado, a su marcha, "¡Adiós hermano!", con voz satisfecha y alegre, dejando claro que había escuchado toda su conversación con el detective inspector.

* * *

**-4**

Durante los dos meses siguientes Mycroft observó con cierta curiosidad como el comportamiento de su hermano iba cambiando, poco a poco, hasta llegar al punto en que casi ni se drogaba ya. El único motivo realmente plausible para ello era el hecho de que había tomado por costumbre presentarse en las escenas de los crímenes, colándose en ellas y luego ir gritando a los cuatro vientos – y a una calavera que iba carreteando por todas partes – lo inútiles y estúpidos que eran todos los policías de la ciudad allí presentes por no ver lo _evidente_ y _obvio _del caso.

Sherlock siempre terminaba en prisión, con lo que tenía que ir a sacarlo. Habitualmente lo conseguía, excepto cuando Lestrade era el que estaba al cargo del caso, lo cual, curiosamente, era el 85% de veces aproximadamente. Después de ser casi echado a patadas de Scotland Yard por quinta vez, había dejado de ir allí cuando era uno de sus casos. Amanda – su nueva asistente personal, aunque sospechaba que en menos de un mes se uniría a la lista de ex asistentes personales – siempre procuraba que eso fuera lo primero que Mycroft supiera.

Así pues, Mycroft extrajo dos posibles conclusiones de todo aquello: O a su hermano le gustaba resolver asesinatos y casos enrevesados o tenía cierta fascinación por ir a prisión. Dadas sus tendencias anteriores y a lo que jugaba de pequeño se decantaba por la primera opción, así que quiso actuar en consecuencia. Si Sherlock quería _jugar a las casitas_ con los de Scotland Yard y dejar de drogarse… Él se aseguraría que siempre tuviera con quién jugar. Desgraciadamente aquello implicaba intentar mantener una conversación decente con el detective inspector Lestrade – tenía toda la pinta de ser _el favorito_ de su hermano -, el cual parecía odiar a Mycroft con todo su ser desde su primer encuentro. Lo que tenía que llegar a hacer por su hermano…

…

Un par de días más tarde de tomar la decisión de confiar a su hermano – al menos parte de él – a Lestrade, puso en marcha _su plan_. Evidentemente éste se negó en rotundo a subir al coche donde él ya lo estaba esperando, pero Mycroft era un hombre paciente. Paciente e insistente si era necesario.

- ¿Qué quiere ahora? Si alguien ha metido a su hermano otra vez en prisión no he sido yo esta vez – soltó nada más entrar en el coche, cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria. Mycroft interpretó aquello como muestra de protesta por toda aquella situación. La verdad es que había sido innecesario, en la cara del policía estaba pintada su desconformidad.

- Lo sé detective inspector. Esta vez me gustaría hablarle – evitó adrede la palabra _proponerle_ – de algo diferente. Obviamente relacionado con mi hermano.

- ¿De qué? – preguntó con desconfianza. Mycroft tomó aire, para darse fuerzas, mientras se recordaba que todo aquello era para ayudar a Sherlock.

- Verá, sé que está al tanto de los malos hábitos de mi hermano – En casa nadie, nunca, había llamado "drogadicto" a su hermano o había mencionado nada relacionado con la droga y éste, y él no iba a ser el primero -, pero también he sido informado de que éste nunca ha fallado en sus… Observaciones en cuanto a los casos se refiere, y que incluso ha empezado a tener en cuenta su _opinión_.

- Reconozco que puede que tenga razón. ¿Pero eso por qué le interesa?

- ¿Sabe que Sherlock consu-… ha cambiado casi totalmente sus costumbres desde que se ha empezado a implicar regularmente en dichos casos?

- No… - dijo con prudencia Lestrade, esperando lo malo por llegar.

- Es totalmente cierto. Así que me preguntaba si usted podría dejar que Sherlock trabajara en diferentes casos. Supervisándolo, claro.

- ¿Está loco? No. No podemos contratar…

- No tendrían que pagarle nada.

- … a un externo, y mucho menos a un drogadicto – Mycroft hizo una mueca ante la palabra.

- ¿Y si se desintoxicara? ¿Si ya no lo hiciera?

Por un momento Mycroft vio su victoria en el semblante pensativo del detective inspector, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado al celebrarlo tan rápido.

- No – respondió convencido Lestrade.

Un sentimiento amargo se instaló en la boca de su estómago después de escuchar la respuesta del policía y verlo bajar del coche. Pero cuando, a las dos semanas, vio como su hermano se autoproclamaba detective consultor, abría una página web con un nombre ridículo y seguía traspasando las cintas policiales en diversas escenas de crímenes, pero sin ser, luego, arrestado por ello… Ese sentimiento se desvaneció.

* * *

**-3**

Mycroft hacía traquetear los dedos de una de sus manos a la vez que con la otra revisaba sus mensajes en el móvil en el interior de aquella pequeña cafetería cercana a Scotland Yard. Finalmente, cansado de leer tantas veces la palabra "crisis", y sabiendo que su acompañante aún tardaría un rato en llegar, se permitió vagar un poco en sus recuerdos.

Cómo era posible que una persona como él, ocupada 26 horas al día, hubiera terminado yendo a aquel lugar, cada semana, a la misma hora, tenía una explicación sencilla, pero a la vez complicada.

Un par de años atrás, cuando su hermano había empezado a colaborar seriamente con Scotland Yard, concretamente con el detective inspector Lestrade, Mycroft pensó que era necesario convertir al policía en un informante. Las cámaras de seguridad y los informes regulares de su gente eran más que suficientes para saber lo que Sherlock hacía con su vida, pero tener la información de alguien de primera mano resultaba demasiado tentador como para dejarlo correr sin intentarlo. Y vaya si lo intentó. Durante 13 semanas estuvo llevando un par de veces a la semana al detective inspector a su casa, aprovechando así el trayecto en coche para ofrecerle siempre el mismo trato, pero aumentando la cantidad. El político sólo pedía un informe al mes sobre las actividades de su hermano a cambio de una recompensa económica. Y se limitaba al dinero porque una vez había intentado insinuar otro tipo de compensación – un ascenso, recordaba perfectamente haber dicho - y había terminado con el ojo morado.

Con el paso de las semanas Lestrade se había ido cansando cada vez más de todo aquello, y cuando Mycroft estaba seguro de que éste iba a _exigirle _– no es que fuera a lograrlo, pero bueno – que dejara de ir a recogerlo, el policía le propuso que, ya que se verían sí o sí, al menos que lo hicieran en algún lugar más agradable que en la parte de atrás de un coche.

Así pues, a la semana siguiente de aquella propuesta, Mycroft recibió un mensaje en el móvil indicándole el lugar y a la hora en que se iban a ver.

El mayor de los Holmes recordaba perfectamente ese primer día en la cafetería. Fue uno de los peores momentos de su vida. No porque nada saliera mal en realidad, sino por lo incómodo que fue todo. El político se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar mientras que el policía parecía querer estar en cualquier sitio menos en aquel. Fue una hora de su vida eterna, y llena de silencios incómodos.

Como no, Mycroft hizo su oferta de siempre.

_- Creo que esto le parecerá más conveniente – dijo en aquel entonces el Holmes, arrastrando por la mesa un cheque hacia él, con una cantidad de dinero ridícula garabateada. Lestrade se miró aquel trozo de papel con escepticismo e imitó el gesto de Mycroft, pero en dirección contraria._

_- No – respondió simplemente._

Recordaba perfectamente como de frustrado se sintió en aquel momento. ¿Ese hombre dejaría de decirle "no" a todo lo que le ofreciera, pidiera, preguntara o sugiriera?

En venganza aquel día no dejó que pagara su parte de la cuenta. Y a la semana siguiente tampoco. Ni a la siguiente. Ni nunca en realidad. Porque cada vez que éste rechazaba una de sus proposiciones Mycroft quería devolvérsela, por muy tonto que pareciera.

Así que allí estaba, como tantas otras veces, esperando por el policía, en aquel café donde ya le servían su pedido sin que tuviera que decir nada – siempre lo mismo, té solo y un mini bocadillo integral de pavo. Pero esta vez había decidido no llevar un cheque. Aquel día el hombre no podría decirle que _no_, porque no le pediría nada.

Éste llegaría tarde, disculpándose, como siempre, y le saludaría con un "Hola Mycroft" que el respondería con un "Buenas tardes, Gregory" – hacía más de un año que habían dejado los formalismos atrás -, charlarían un rato – donde el policía le contaría su semana, revelándole información sobre su hermano sin percatarse realmente de lo que estaba haciendo -, Mycroft hablaría sobre cualquier tema banal y, pasadas un par de horas, el político pagaría la cuenta y se despedirían. Seguramente Gregory no se daría cuenta de que Mycroft no le había ofrecido dinero por primera vez hasta llegar a casa. Y entonces, por un día, Mycroft no habría empatado o perdido, habría ganado.

Sonriendo satisfecho de su plan consultó el reloj. _Oh_, era más tarde de lo que esperaba. Rápidamente tecleó un mensaje al policía.

_¿Estás en camino? MH_

_No. Ha surgido un imprevisto. _

_Nos vemos la semana que _

_viene. Greg_

Mycroft Holmes, alto cargo del Gobierno, conocido por ser un hombre capaz de conseguir todo lo que quisiera a través de hacer uso de su poder, se sintió vacío en aquel momento. Solo.

El motivo por el cual había terminado yendo allí cada semana era sencillo: Su constante preocupación por su hermano y el querer saber todo lo que ocurría en su vida, para poder evitar posibles desastres, había hecho necesario que él se relacionara y mantuviera _reuniones_ con Gregory Lestrade con regularidad.

Pero tenía su parte complicada. Una parte en la que se involucraban otros sentimientos a parte de su desvelo constante por su hermano. Una parte relacionada con el hecho de que ahora se sintiera tan decepcionado por no poder ver a Gregory, de tener que esperar una semana más para charlar con él.

Era el hecho de saber que le gustaba el detective inspector Gregory Lestrade.

_Oh, mierda._

* * *

**-2**

La cosa se le había ido de las manos tan rápido que casi ni se dio cuenta, y cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde. No pudo evitar absolutamente nada. Los eventos iban sucediendo, uno tras otro, y él solamente podía verlos pasar, paliar sus consecuencias y aguardar el final de todo aquello con la esperanza de que no hiciera tanto mal como él preveía. Una esperanza totalmente estúpida, porque el resultado resultó ser aún peor de lo esperado.

Y todo había sido culpa suya, claro que lo había sido. No era la típica reacción desprovista de pensamientos racionales donde la gente se culpaba por algo que nunca hubiera podido evitar, porque aquel no era su caso. Él había tenido en su poder la posibilidad de detener todo aquel asunto, tiempo atrás. Hubiera podido detener al hombre que había provocado todo aquello un mes atrás, cuando lo tuvo bajo su custodia, o incluso antes. Sí, eso hubiera sido lo mejor. En el momento en que aquel _juego_ entre éste y su hermano había empezado, con aquel caso de las bombas - ¿o incluso antes? ¿Con aquel taxista? -, él hubiera tenido que intervenir y detenerlo, sabiendo lo peligroso que podía resultar al final.

Pero no lo hizo. Su falsa moral y su ética artificial lo habían detenido en aquel momento. Pero sobretodo había sido la curiosidad lo que no le había dejado actuar al final, pura y simplemente. Una curiosidad que había llevado al desastre a ambos hermanos. Sherlock estaba muerto y Mycroft no encontraba la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante con su vida.

Sabía que en unos días – un par era su estimación – volvería a ser capaz de hablar con normalidad, incluso de respirar sin tener que pensar en ello. Encontraría una forma de manejar aquel dolor y aquella culpa y terminaría enterrándola para siempre. Pero en aquel momento no podía. Aún no. Aunque siempre estuviera allí. John Watson tal vez algún día perdonaría su falta, la cual había causado la muerte de su mejor amigo, pero él nunca se perdonaría el haber matado a su hermano…

…

Había pasado solamente medio día del suicidio – asesinato – de Sherlock cuando Gregory se presentó en su casa y estuvo llamando a la puerta unos cuarenta minutos hasta que le abrió.

- Por Dios, Mycroft, nunca hagas nada parecido otra vez – dijo el policía mientras pasaba por su lado, entrando en el apartamento que Mycroft había decidido usar para ahogar sus penas. Era uno de sus favoritos. Pequeño pero acogedor.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el castaño al llegar a la sala de estar, donde Gregory le esperaba de pie.

- ¿A ti qué te parece? He venido a ver cómo estás. Lo siento mucho…

A Mycroft le sorprendió el tono de voz del de pelo gris. No había odio ni resentimiento, ni culpa dirigida hacia él como hubiera cabido esperar, sino totalmente lo contrario. Sus palabras sonaron genuinamente preocupadas, cariñosas y algo perdidas.

En realidad el mayor – y ahora único – de los hermanos Holmes debería de haber predicho algo así. Gregory nunca hacía lo que él esperaba, y parecía una persona totalmente incapaz de odiar realmente a nadie – aunque en un principio hubiera podido pensar que éste le odiaba, sabía que no había sido así, simplemente no le gustaba su forma de actuar.

Pero Mycroft ahora no quería la compasión de nadie. No se la merecía. Sólo quería estar solo y saberse odiado por todos los que conocían y apreciaban a Sherlock.

- Oye, ¿estás bien? Bueno, sé que no pero… ¿Estás bien?

Mycroft había estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que se había sentado en el sofá doble de la habitación, ni de que el policía había hecho lo mismo, tomando el espacio vacío a su lado. La voz de éste y la mano que había apoyado sobre su muslo – un gesto que en otra ocasión lo habría llenado de nervios y de júbilo, pero que ahora sólo provocaba que se odiara aún más a sí mismo – le devolvieron a la realidad.

- Estoy bien – respondió por fin, con voz rasposa y con los dientes casi chirriando en el proceso por lo tenso que estaba.

Después de aquello se hizo el silencio por unos cinco minutos, en los cuales el mayor se dedicó a observarle y él a evitar la mirada de éste.

- Oye… ¿No te estarás culpando de todo esto, verdad?

- ¿No debería? – dijo amargamente.

- No, por supuesto que no – contestó con tanta sinceridad y seguridad que Mycroft casi se lo cree. – Tú, si acaso, eres tan culpable como yo en todo esto – Mycroft bufó, incrédulo. – No hagas esto, no dejes que ese loco gane. Porque si te culpas… Es lo que harás. Sólo hay un culpable en todo este asunto, y sabes perfectamente quién es.

- Las cosas no son tan sencillas – rebatió.

- Sí que lo son, solo que vos-… _tú_ siempre lo complicas todo.

El castaño calló entonces. ¿Era posible que Gregory tuviera razón? ¿Las cosas en realidad eran así de claras? Tal vez sí, pero en aquel momento no quería que lo fueran. No quería no-culparse porque entonces no sabría cómo sentirse.

- Vete – le pidió. – Por favor – añadió lastimosamente al ver que el otro no se movía ni un ápice de donde estaba y apretaba el agarre en su pierna.

- No – fue toda la respuesta de éste.

Y no lo hizo. Durante los dos siguientes días Gregory se quedó con él, en aquel apartamento.

* * *

**-1**

Gregory estaba totalmente furioso con él, y no le faltaban razones para ello.

Las cosas no habían sido fáciles para nadie después de la _muerte_ de su hermano. Su compañero de piso había sufrido una pequeña depresión, así como él mismo, y el policía había intentado hacerse cargo de ambos mientras hacía malabares para no perder su empleo y no volverse loco con tanta atención sobre él – el caso de Sherlock y la implicación de Scotland Yard en éste habían protagonizado gran cantidad de portadas de diversos diarios y otras publicaciones.

Con el paso del tiempo el asunto se fue olvidando y al año y medio ya nadie hablaba de ello. No es que a partir de allí todo hubiera sido un camino de rosas, pero todo era muchísimo más fácil si no te recordaban cada dos por tres que tu hermano está muerto.

A los veintiún meses del _suicidio_ de Sherlock ocurrió lo que Mycroft venía sospechando – cada vez más y con más fundamento – desde el suceso. Su _queridísimo_ hermano estaba vivo y necesitaba su ayuda para terminar con la red de Moriarty por completo.

Fueron cinco meses frustrantes y agotadores, en los cuales Mycroft no pudo dormir más de dos horas diarias y tuvo que hacer incontables viajes a York.

Mientras, todos los allegados seguían ciegos. Nadie, a parte de él y una forense – la cual había estado al tanto del plan de Sherlock desde el inicio -, sabía, ni tenía que saber, que su hermano estaba vivo. Eso incluía a Gregory, el cual se había convertido en una constante en su vida, así como también alguien imprescindible para él.

Mycroft había ido notando – con placer – como su relación se iba volviendo cada vez más íntima. Era lo suficientemente hombre como para reconocer que tenía cierta esperanza de que el policía albergara sentimientos parecidos a los suyos hacia él, aunque el cambio del curso de su vida en aquellos últimos tiempos habían provocado que no pudieran verse tanto y que el detective inspector – readmitido en su puesto después de medio año estando investigado – cada vez estuviera más preocupado por él y su lamentable estado. Pero claro, como siempre, por el bien de su hermanito, éste no podía decirle nada.

Pero algún día Sherlock tenía que volver a la vida pública, y ese día había llegado.

Apenas un par de horas antes de que Gregory fuera a su apartamento, su hermano se había presentado en el despacho de éste, con un John Watson ceñudo a su lado, anunciando – innecesariamente – que estaba vivo, que Moriarty "había existido" y que tenía pruebas de ello. Si se hubiera limitado a decir eso, Mycroft no estaría en la situación en la cual se encontraba, pero como su hermano era una diva, necesitada de público y atención, rebeló en detalle sus años _exiliado_, no saltándose la parte en la que Mycroft entraba a formar parte del plan.

Y allí estaba él, con un policía furioso, dando vueltas en su sala de estar, negándose a escuchar cualquier excusa que el mayor de los Holmes pudiera darle para justificar el no decirle nada sobre la _resurrección_ de Sherlock.

- ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Lo mal que lo he pasado todos estos putos meses. No por John, o incluso por mí y mi trabajo, sino por ti.

- Gregory, escuch-…

- ¿Y todo para qué? Para nada. Sólo era otro de vuestros juegos macabros.

- Eso no es-…

- ¿Pues sabes qué te digo? Que renuncio.

- No podía decirte na-…

- Renuncio Mycroft. Con Sherlock y contigo. He terminado.

- ¡Fue para protegerte! – gritó lastimosamente.

Fue entonces cuando Gregory decidió detenerse y, por fin, escucharle. Tuvo – tuvieron – que hacerlo para protegerle. No sólo a él, sino a todos los que Sherlock hubiera apreciado alguna vez en su vida. Si se lo decía a alguien… Podía echar a perderlo todo. Y no es que no confiara en él, claro que confiaba en él, pero a veces las paredes escuchan y las luces observaban. La información, el saber, es algo difícil de controlar… Y cuantos menos supieran algo de aquel asunto, mejor.

El de pelo gris escuchó toda su explicación, mirándole con sus ojos empequeñecidos y el cuerpo tenso. Mycroft no sabía cómo interpretar aquello, y tenía la sensación de que iba a perderlo. De que si no conseguía hacérselo entender allí, en ese momento… Gregory realmente saldría de su vida. De la de su hermano y de la de él. Y aquello era inadmisible.

- Yo… Necesito pensar – dijo serio, mientras recogía su chaqueta (que había tirado al sofá nada más entrar a su apartamento) y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Y Mycroft lo supo con certeza entonces. Lo había perdido. Se iba. Iba a salir por aquella puerta y no volvería a verlo. _Y si…_

- ¿Te veré el martes? – _Tal vez…_

- No lo sé – respondió soltando un suspiro el mayor, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Entonces la abrió y salió por ésta.

- ¿Irías a cenar conmigo algún día? – preguntó. Si ya no iba a verlo más… Al menos sabría que, por una vez, había sido lo suficientemente valiente (o cobarde) para pedirle una cita a aquel hombre.

- No – fue la respuesta instantánea del otro.

- De acuerdo – aceptó el castaño, cerrando la puerta inmediatamente, no queriendo saber nada más de todo aquello.

Se alejó entonces de allí, ignorando los golpes en la puerta y a Gregory llamándolo, pidiéndole que esperara un momento, que le abriera – no quería saber qué más quería decirle, no necesitaba su compasión, ni su furia, ni nada de él -. Nada más llegar a su habitación se dejó caer en su cama (con traje y todo) y cerró los ojos, intentando borrar de su memoria ese día. Intentando borrar todos los recuerdos de aquel policía que se había vuelto imprescindible sin su permiso…

* * *

**0**

Nunca en su vida había estado más nervioso, aunque sabía que nada en su expresión, nada en su lenguaje corporal, daba indicios de ello.

Hacía una semana que su hermano había _regresado_ y él estaba en un restaurante – demasiado familiar para su gusto, aunque reconocía que era muy acogedor y tranquilo – con un Gregory Lestrade que se había pasado la noche sonriéndole y tocándole - innecesariamente - la mano o parte de su brazo. Al llegar a los postres el de pelo gris frotaba constantemente su pie – descalzado – contra la pierna izquierda de Mycroft, cosa que no ayudaba a calmar su estado y provocaba que se volviera torpe, tanto en movimiento como en palabras.

Aquella noche fue la primera vez que no escuchó la palabra "no" salir de los labios del atractivo – ahora consideraba que tenía el derecho de notar aquel detalle - policía.

* * *

**+1**

A Mycroft le dolía todo el cuerpo. Llevaba dos semanas de arriba para abajo, avión tras avión, intentando evitar que Alemania cerrara sus fronteras. A veces esa gente era demasiado impulsiva, al contrario de la creencia general. Encima, la semana anterior también ya había estado fuera, evitando que un escándalo de la casa real saliera a la luz. Necesitaba un descanso, y lo necesitaba ya.

Se iría a casa, dormiría unas 8 horas seguidas - ¡8 horas! Aquello era algo totalmente impensable en cualquier otra situación – y entonces llamaría a Gregory. Oh Dios, llevaba casi un mes sin verlo y lo echaba tanto de menos… Sabía que pensar así sólo lo convertía en una adolescente tonta enamorada de algún famoso que evidentemente nunca conocería, pero el hombre en cuestión había conseguido cambiarle en tantos aspectos (de pensar, sobretodo) que ni eso le importaba reconocer ya. Aguantar las burlas de su hermano era mucho más difícil que ignorar sus propias observaciones.

Pero, para su sorpresa, su encuentro con el policía se adelantó a sus planes iniciales. Nada más entrar en su apartamento vio que en el colgador estaba la gabardina que éste siempre llevaba los días en los que trabajaba, así que se dirigió a la sala de estar, donde sabía que lo encontraría. Gregory lo estaba esperando allí, con una expresión un tanto seria y nerviosa.

- Hola Mycroft, ¿cómo ha ido el viaje? – dijo con demasiada naturalidad, sin ni siquiera levantarse.

- Horrible – respondió éste, sentándose a su lado y dándole un suave y corto beso, que el otro aceptó y correspondió.

Entonces un silencio algo tenso se produjo. Hacía meses que algo así no pasaba. Llevaban casi un año juntos y, pese a que al principio las cosas no habían sido fáciles – no eran las dos personas más compatibles del mundo, y Mycroft tenía un montón de manías -, estaban realmente bien. Milagrosamente bien. Tan bien que Mycroft tenía una llave del apartamento de Gregory y éste una del que él acostumbraba a usar, lo cual explicaba que pudiera estar allí.

El policía, de pronto, soltó el aire con fuerza y lo miró nerviosamente. Mycroft empezó a pensar lo peor.

- Yo… Tenemos que hablar – empezó. Y allí estaba. Lo que el político había estado temiendo durante meses iba a ocurrir. Como no. ¿Quién podría aguantar estar con él tanto tiempo? Él, un hombre que desaparecía cada dos por tres, que pasaba semanas fuera de casa, sin poder verse, y que encima cuando volvía no podía contar casi nada de lo que había estado haciendo. Él, con sus manías y su constante fijación por el orden. Y su molesta costumbre de demostrar que lo sabía todo. Dios mío, ni él se aguantaría mucho tiempo. ¿No era justamente por eso por lo que no se llevaba demasiado bien con su hermano? – Necesito pedir-…

- ¿Vas a romper conmigo? – le interrumpió, no pudiendo evitarlo. Sinceramente, le hubiera gustado que la voz no le hubiera salido tan lastimera, pero si Gregory iba a hacerlo… Necesitaba saberlo ya. Que lo hiciera rápido. En serio.

- No – respondió casi automáticamente. Siempre lo hacía. - ¿Qué? – El policía le miró sorprendido entonces, después de procesar lo que le había preguntado. - ¡No, no! ¿Qué-? No. ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar que…?

- Bueno, sé que no soy la persona más fácil del mundo y que… No nos vemos. Mucho – susurró el más joven, sintiéndose tonto entonces. _Gregory no…_

- Eso siempre lo he sabido, Mycroft. No hubiera aceptado salir contigo si no me pareciera bien tu forma de ser o las exigencias de tu trabajo. El mío también ha hecho que tuviéramos que cancelar alguna de nuestras citas, aunque generalmente por culpa del trabajo que causa tu hermano.

Mycroft se permitió entonces sonreír un poco, sonrisa que el de pelo gris le devolvió, besándole justo después.

- Entonces, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

- Yo… - y entonces los nervios y la tensión que había visto en el otro hombre antes, pero que habían desaparecido momentáneamente, regresaron. – Te he echado de menos – confesó abochornado

- Yo también – dijo sin problemas el político, no entendiendo a dónde quería llegar con todo aquello. Era obvio que, estando en una relación como en la que estaban, se debían de echar de menos después de largos (y cortos) periodos de tiempo sin verse.

- No, yo… Te he echado mucho, mucho de menos.

- De acuerdo – aceptó, aún sin comprender nada. No sabía imaginarse el motivo por el cual su pareja parecía tan alterada.

- Lo que quiero decir es que… - _Venga Gregory, puedes hacerlo_, lo oyó susurrar para sí – Megustaríaquefuéramosavivirj untos.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó. ¿Qué había…?

- Que me gustaría que fuéramos a vivir juntos – dijo entonces de manera entendible.

_Oh_. _OH_.

Oh. Dios. Mío. Gregory quería… Él quería… Él le…

- ¿Mycroft? – dijo entonces el policía, con voz preocupada, seguramente porque el mayor de los Holmes parecía en shock.

- Sí. Claro… Sí – fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza, respondiendo a lo que en realidad no había sido una pregunta, sino más bien una propuesta. "_Me encantaría vivir contigo"_ hubiera sido lo más adecuado para el momento, pero algo parecía fallar en él en ese instante. – Entonces… ¿Te gusto? – no pudo evitar soltar. _Maldita sea_.

- No – dijo entre risas el policía. – Te quiero – confesó de forma natural, sus nervios y vergüenza dejados atrás.

Esa misma noche empezarían a mirar casas – porque tenían que vivir en una casa, según Mycroft, y Gregory se negaba a instalarse en una que ya fuera propiedad del más joven – y a discutir sobre el color de las paredes. Y aquella misma noche, cuando ambos estuvieran ya en la cama, con el policía a punto de dormirse y con el político sonriendo satisfecho, observándole, le confesaría que él también le quería, pese a su estúpida manía de siempre decirle que _no_.

* * *

**~ FIN**

* * *

Bueeeeeeeeeeeno… Espero que os haya gustado. Yo me lo he pasado genial escribiéndolo. Últimamente me lo paso bien escribiendo, mira que cosa.

Al menos deseo que os haya entretenido. Si queréis dejarme un comentario/review dando vuestra opinión me haréis muy muy muy feliz, porque básicamente vivo por ellos. Vale, no, en realidad no, pero no sabéis la ilusión que hacen.

Muchísimas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima ;)

PD: Sé que tengo que actualizar mi otro Mystrade. A ver si termino de una vez el capítulo 2 u.u

PD2: Se ve que no sé terminar las cosas sin _fluff_ de por medio u.u

**Riku Lupin**


End file.
